center stage
by Dancer Of Midnight
Summary: Banhi goes off to follow her dream of prima ballerina but at college a tragedy befalls her.With the help of some quirky room mates,a super hot guy,a protective brother,and a liar of a father can this girl get back on center stage?read and reveiw please


CHAPTER 1 : DEPARTURE

I gazed around at my farm and smelled the country smell one last time.i smiled at the old ponys and cows, the chickens and summer breeze lifted my golden hair and made it fly.I was leaving all this behind to follow my eyes welled with tears and they spilled onto my appeared behind me an tucked a rose into my hair and pulled me into a hug.I would miss him sooo brother honked the horn and we broke apart. " I'll miss you Dad"i cried and he could only nod . A quck last hug as i promised to call him every day and i climbed into the car waving until he was out of sight.

My brother was silent the whole ride as was i. I thought of how proud mom would have been, how Dad would cope with just Erik , and most of all ,about mom herself. She had died only 3 years ago and her dying (by cancer). Her wish had been for me to get into BALLET SCHOOL OF FINE ARTS university,where i was going had been our dream , when i was a young girl i had a private instructor named Madam Manomay . She had been a strict old women who never had failed to bring triple chocolate supreme cookies to our lengthy lessons. i had loved her and love ballet. Over the years as i grew, i began to take public lessons for the gifted at town , about 2 hours away . My education in ballet was vast and i soon was the best in every class i took. My mother had encouraged me and took me every day to town for my classes. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 2 : ARRIVAL

"Wake up Banhi," Erik shook me awake. "Come on,its time,we're here!"I bolted out of the car and grabbed my bags. Smiling,i slowly walked up the steps. And tripped. Falling face first on the stairs, Erik ran to help me. He laughed as he helped me stand "so little miss graceful how is your first day?" I stuck out my tounge at him and dusted myself off. Ballerinas pranced past me and giggled. Ignoring them i walked to the front desk in silence and cleared my throat. The attendent looked up, "yes". " I would like my student ID please" i said politely. "name" "Banhi Rivers" "home-town" "Little Wood" She passed me a envelope and went back to her work.I turned and sat down to open the envelope and peered at its contents: room number classes student ID welcome letter ballet classes BSFA bumper sticker cafe+room card I got up and turned to my brother , who , in turn, enfolded me in a bear hug. "I...cant...breathe" i gasped out and he let go looking sheepish. I smiled and promised i would call him every day."I hope you enjoy this " he said and handed me a wrapped gift."Not to be opened until i'v left , i'll miss you Fire." And at that i was all alone, left with bags and no meens of transportation.

CHAPTER 3 : VIVIAN BROOK AND JENNY JENNINGS

I knocked on my dorm room door and a 18 year old with bangs and blond waist length hair answered. " Jenny Jennings , what can i do for you ?" She announced and blew a pink bubble in my face."My name is Banhi Rivers and " i consulted my papers"I am your room-mate." I attempted a smile. Jenny scrunched her eyebrows "come on in "she said opening the door wider . I stepped in and she closed the door softly behind room had a boring beige interior,grimy beige walls and wooden bunk beds.A sparse kitchen and bathroom sat in the dirty flopped on a bed with a hearts threw out her arms and declared " I love it !""Yah i guess"i answered with raised eyebrows and sat myself on a hard bed."That can be yours and this will be mine"jenny said"and let me warn you, i plan to glamify the whole place so consider yourself forwarned " she leaned back and put her head phones in . Basking in a ignorant , i thought as i set my bed i was tucking in the last corner of my baby blue comforter,  
>i heard a knock. Jenny was still half-asleep so i went to the door and smoothed my door burst open in my face and i fell to the floor(for the second time in counting). "I'm sooo sorry," a worried face loomed over me." All's good"i said,gingerly sitting shot out a hand to help me."Names Vivian , Vivian Brook. I hope your okay,i thought no one was in here " she frowned and i laughed. "No big deal,I have no hard feelings, I'm Banhi Rivers. It's Indian" I added. "For what?" Vivian asked from across the room as she unpacked."Fire" "oh , nice name, i mean mine means Vivian " We both laughed.""Ya know, I really like you Vivian." I said. "Thanks Banhi."Jenny fell off the bed and Vivian made a face "who's that?" " Jenny Jennings, our-teenage-drama- queen-diva of a room mate", it was my turn to make a face. " I heard that Banhi" Jenny grunted.<p>

CHAPTER 4: JENNYS NEW HORROR I awoke the next morning with a sore was up cooking an omlet."Come and get it Banhi"she nodded towards the mouth the table lay a delectible omlet,full of red bell pepper,cheese, and ham.A giant glass of fresh orange juice sat beside it and i rushed to the table."Where's Jenny"i asked through a mouthful of omlet. "At the supply store getting stuff to decorate the place. I would have gone to but who would make you breakfast?"She said sweetly"you don't appear to be much of a chef"  
>"Wanna go to the pool today?"I suggested."Id love to,but i left my bathing suit at home"<br>I scarfed down the rest of my omlet and went to the sink to do the warm water and soap made me relax and feel at birds chirped ouside the window,  
>i hummed to serenity filled the room,a quiet atmosphere."I'm home!" Jenny called and i ran to help her with the with supplies i assisted Jenny.<br>"So doll,you wanna help brighten up this rooms decor?"Jenny said pointedly staring at me. I stalled by putting away the bags and finding Jennys gum for her."I , ummm , sorta,-"  
>"She'll pass"Vivian had saved the day!"Okay"Jenny replied looking glum.I slipped out of the room.<p>

I walked up to the dorm room door and fumbled with my the click of the lock i backed in.I turned around and only then i got the whole dorm was a hot pink and the room was filled with pink fluffy bunk beds had all been replaced with lacey canopy beds and when i sat on one discovered it had an orthopedic mattress! A chandeleir hung from the ceiling in a glittering rainbow.I peeked into the bahroom,bright gold walls with colorful art work.A movie star mirror sat above a artsy blue sink and a high tech shower took up most of bathroom.I stumbled into the kitchen to find 2 notes and thankfully the same old kitchen.I picked up the notes and read ;

Banhi,please decorate this room (we saved it for you) after it is complete come meet us outside the cafe at 6:45(F.Y.I,if you don't decorate i will ) all smiles, Jenny

I designed the bathroom! see you in the cafe and dont over do the kitchen (:

Vivian

I looked over my supplies and found 14 cans of paint,3 types of counter top,16 different colors of backsplashes,several types of silverware,placemats,candles,knobs,a mop,a broom , windex,paper towels and kitchen a believer in cleanliness i got right to work.

CHAPTER 5: SUPRISES

After a yummy dinner with the gals we walked back to the rushed over over to inspect the kitchen.I had made the pink look as if it had melted into the white walls of the cabinets complimented the tea rose backsplash.I had chosen a simple light wood counter and golden accent knobs.A glass table with golden legs supported light pink placemats,golden silverware,glass plates sat in the middle of the gold stools served as chairs and the whole thing was now THE KITCHEN."I love it !" Jenny and Vivian squealed at the same i ran and bounced on my bed,admiring the feathers of my new(rose colored)comforter and its white girls giggled and led me to the bathroom, showing me a drawer labled, BANHI,inside lay a collection of lipstick,gloss,  
>hair products,eye shadow,eye liner,mascara,and me away they eagerly showed me a glass closet with my stuff and filled to the brim with designer shoes and clothes.I gave them a big hug and they hugged me back.<p>

"Banhi,time for class!"Vivian called."Ahhhhhhh"i yelped as i realized i had slept in so late. I pulled on random clothes and frantically brushed my unruly grabbing a pair of shoes i leapt into the kitchen to grab an apple and my bag out the door i went,with Vivian following close behind me.I shoved the apple into my mouth and leaned on the stair railing consulting my schedule hurriedly:

9:15-College writing 101 10:30-Art history 1:45-lunch break 2:15-Art science 4:00-AP ballet

Short and concise,just the way i like down the stairs at top speed i got into the classroom just in time.

By 4:00,i had a mountain of ,reports,you name it i had to do it.I opened the door of the studio and was amazed.3 of the walls were only mirrors and the one that wasn't had the door and a baby grand piano.I walked across the room in a haze and entered the locker i had changed i emerged and began simple exercises.A college student wairing a pink tutu and a tiara sat next to me and began whispering about her life and ballet.I had tuned her out until she said that she had lost her mother 3 years ago from cancer.I looked up and said,"please tell me more".She continued on to say that she had never known her parents and that only sometimes they mailed her and that 3 years ago she had gotten a dismal letter stating that her mum was as i left the at the end of the class i swore i could see my mom in the she had winked at me.

CHAPTER 6:BIRTHDAYS

3 months had passed and i was the best in my class' homework was rather hard yet i enjoyed the long nights and mid-night and Jenny normaly joined me for 2:00 in the morning McDonald dinners and some major of my days fell into place.I would practically sleep during my class's but then get on the dancefloor and let loose.I danced and of grad schools for ballet and such came to see me and they begged me to go to their school but i graceously declined saying that i was waiting for another offer but someone else would love the would nod and say they understood but i could see they thought i was Arts was the finest grad school in the world and only the best academics were the finest and the ballet was student was practically guarenteed fame and was the school i wished to go to.I knew that i was crazy to think i could get in but i couldn't think of a future with out auditions were only 5 months away.I was estatic.

"It's time to get up Banhi"Jenny gently shook me and i turned over."Banhi , come on ,  
>please get up".I opened an eye and i saw Jennys face."What do you want Jenny?"I asked sleeply,she was never this soft spoken."It's your birthday Banhi"she whispered.<br>I got out of bed slowly and pulled on my robe and slippers.A breakfast banquet sat on the counter and the aroma of bacon wafted from the stove where Vivian stood cooking."You got a present from your father and Erik " Vivian said indicating with her head towards the bathroom."In the bathroom?"I said doubtfully."Yes,it's a little odd i know but they stuck it in there without letting even us see it"Vivian answered taking the bacon off the burner. "Heres the one from me"Jenny said shoving a small box towards me.I opened it and found a fiery ruby appeared to be on fire as the morning sun glinted on it's surface."I adore it!"I screamed and threw my arms around her squeazing hard.I could hear muffled words and let go laughing with glee at my beautiful present."Uhhh,Banhi,there's still mine to be opened"Vivian tapped my shoulder as she said that.I composed myself ,  
>"yah,i'm sorry about that guys".I reached for the present that Vivian presented to me and tore open the wrapping lay pair of ruby earrings shaped into little flames.<br>"It's pretty lame after the necklace but i hope you like them"."They're amazing"I pulled them both into a bone-crushing me to the bathroom door i bet we looked like little kids on Christmas morning,sneaking up to the presents while we were supposed to be in pushed open the door and a little fluff ball came streaking out."AHHH" all three of us yelped and ran after the fluff ball frantically slowed down and and lept into my arms.I nuzzled it's neck and looked it in the face."I got it and it's a dog!"i called to the others and we cooed over it for a while as it slept in my arms."Oh,  
>it's the cutest puppy ever!I think it might be a Australian German Shepard"Jenny said a all looked at her scared that she knew about dogs."His name will be Bach"I said averting the attention from grinned thankfully and we pampered the poor pooch until lunchtime when we realized that we still hadn't eaten the breakfast whimpered and we agreed to give him the bacon (Vivian muttered that it wasn't meant for a dog and grumble ungrateful grumble better be glad).Though most of the food was cold it was still delicious.I got calls from friends and family back home so the rest of the day was spent cuddling with Bach and listening people talk and talk.<br>I fell asleep in the middle of Auntie Mel's phone call and slept until morning.

When i awoke i quickly called Mel back and she promptly fake snored in my ear and i hung up,knowing i wouldn't be getting a Christmas present from her this year.

CHAPTER 7:SHE SWEARS NOT

Jenny,Vivian,and i were was dinner time and we all wanted take-out.I voluteered and i walked out the cold night air sent chills up my arms though i had my coat on.I was on the buffeted my face. I heard the screech the i saw what i thought of as my i was hit. Red hot say words i can't before i black out i see her face and she says she didn't mean swears not to have done swears not,she swears not,she sw-and i let go of the wisps of life.I let myself sleep.

CHAPTER 8:AWAKENING Bandhura babita-beatiful little girl

"Banhi,please live""Banhi i love you""Hey,uhh,Banhi,wake-up man""Bandhura Babita,  
>open your gorgeous eyes"a sea of voices visit me.I lay in my haze until i hear lulling sound of hypnotizing sound of ballet,ballet music.I feel passion flood threw my vains and strengthen my pulses in my body and i awaken.<p>

CHAPTER 9:SISTER(ANUJA)

mujhe tumse pyarhai-i love you

Mel's face is turned away from me when i come out of my deep slumber.I fake snore and she twirls around while screeching "she's awake!" A nurse quickly shushed and Erik ran in with Jenny and Vivian close on their nurse seemed over whelmed and forced everyone to leave but Dad."Oh,Banhi,i love you."He held my hand while tears streamed down his face and murmered sweet indian words to me.I listened and smiled holding his hand like i was in a storm and he was my savior,my anchor to the living.  
>Finally he said he must go so i took my hand kissed forehead smoothing away my hair and whispered,"mujhe tumse pyarhai". Next she came Bach she sat delicately on a chair."I know that you may never forgive me and i'll probably never forgive night i had to rush to a party and there was a patch of black ice i didn't see so i slid,i yelled to you,i panicked,ohhhh Banhi,i'm your sister!"her body racked with sobs."I'v always known i had a sister and that mom and dad couldn't keep me cause of money.I knew her name was Banhi and i saw photos of you and of mom and i knew it was you when we first met"she blubbered and Bach who had been siting on my bed stuck his nose in her face and licked he wiggled up to me and hid in the crook of my arm.I rubbed his soft fluffy ears and thought of my chidhood on the had been pretty great.I had been home schooled and rode my pony almost every read to me and Dad cooked gormet meals.<br>Mom and Dad would talk of many things before bed and Dad would give mom the reddest rose in the garden just because and Mom would spray on perfume and dress fancy just by had made eachother whole i had grown up happy."Whats your name?" i asked the girl i only know as she."Toya,"she added"it means water."We giggled together until the nurse said i had to rest i did.

CHAPTER 10:CONFESSIONS AND LIES

When i awoke in the morning Dad was sitting on a chair in the corner.I eyeballed stood and walked he began;"Banhi you must be really mad we didn't tell you and i we had insisted that we only kept was willing to admit that we didn't have the money for 5 people to be clothed and fed yet i was said that she didn't want her babies to be miserable because of her act of cried and cried but she saw the truth and called her parents to her bedside on her fourth and last night in the mother demanded that they take one and her parents opted for the bigger mother sent money for the necessities and when you sister was old enough to read we sent her sent her pictures ,we thought no damage would be said we should tell you on the day of your 18 birthday but she died and i didn't have the gutt"Dad looked at me apologetically."I know that it was hard Dad"i put my hand on his shoulder and moved to stand up one foot hit the floor and he yelled no but it was to late, i fell.

"Dad,dad"I screamed as i lay in my bed."Calm,Banhi,calm my doll."He leaned over and hugged me.I squirmed"It's there right? my leg?I still have two?""Oh my sweet, I meant to tell you,i really-""Go"I yelled and pushed on his chest tears streaming down my cheeks "you never tell me anything!How could you?A twin,paralyzed leg,what next,my age?""Thats another thing sweetie,see you actually are 18,not 19.I know i should of-""ahhh,i hate you,get out of my life,you can't even tell me the truth,my life is lies!"And then i passed nurse stood beside me and massaged my shoulder until i came around and she gave me medicine to make the shock lessin.I cried as visitors quietly came in and left gifts with looks of came in and sat next to me,silently sitting and remembering happier times."Banhi,you must realize that father loves you and was just protecting you""But Erik,you don't just not tell people that they,let's see,have one working leg maybe or are only 18 not 19 like everyone thought or even they have a long lost twin.  
>Any of those are great examples."I exclaimed,extremely frustrated."I know Banhi,but i'm here to talk about your ballet career."<p>

CHAPTER 11:TRUTH

I leaned back in my bed and cleared his throat quietly and twiddled his thumbs.  
>"You will never be able to do ballet again."I choked back a sob and intently stared at Erik."The docter says it will be at least 2 months before you can walk let alone do ballet the simple truth is that you will never heal enough to do ballet"Erik looked at me with eyes full of empathy."But brother,ballet is my life.I must try,you have to believe in me"I pleaded softly and i could tell he was reluctant to even to make eye contact."Banhi,you are a amazing person.I believe that you can do anything that you set your mind to,but this is just one can possibly do it,not even ,the truth is hard but it's the truth."I was angry."Erik,trust me when i say,i can do know that my auditions are in 5 months to go and i will make listen and just truth is a guideline to life but dreams are is my dream."He left the room abruptly,leaving me all alone on the hospital room.A nurse came in and asked me if i needed anything. I responded that i only wanted no visitors and some pain kindly,she gave me the meds and left.I stared into space until i fell into a restless sleep.<p>

CHAPTER 12:KISHAN

DISCLAIMER;KISHAN IS FROM TIGERS CURSE AND THIS IS IF HE NEVER WAS A TIGER AND WAS BORN IN THE MODERN WORLD

I ate my breakfast in my aside my pudding for Erik i realized that he was late for our morning and shrugged , digging into the yummy pudding i decided to go with the old saying,you snooze you i was taking the last bite dearest Erik walked into the room with a giant bowl of goop."Pudding,"he said through a mouthful of the stuff."Ewww,thats so gross."I turned away to prove my point i turned away."Your therapy is scheduled in 10 minutes so get up and get ready and this is delicious for your mediocore information."I laughed and reached to throw off the i had ridden of the heavy covers i set one leg on the floor and my brother momentarily stopped inhaling pudding gruel and to call over a nurse rushed in and helped me off the pain washed over me as if i was tumbling in great waves."Whats your name nurse"i said thin lipped distracting myself from the pain."Why my name is Elizabeth Lunnting and i believe you need to sit down".I nodded and sat ,relieved, on the chair Erik had unfolded a wheelchair ,gesturing to i sat and away i white walls wooshed past doors adorned the halls and a nice nurse sat behind a large glass came to a pair of white washed doors.  
>I looked Elizabeth and she looked back with a question in her eyes.I responded with a hushed yes and i was wheeled in.A handsome man with wavy black hair and gold eyes sat in the middle of the pleasant room,exercise balls and machines filled the space.<br>The man stood and held out his hand.

"I'm Kishan".

"I'm Banhi"

"Fire,very nice."

He nodded his gave me a rakish pirate smile and my heart had a bronze ,tanned chest and was super and Erik silently left the room,as if melting into the shadows.

"So you have a paralyzed leg?"he inquired.

"Yah,i was on the side-walk and my long lost twin sister accidentally hit me.I don't know how my leg ended up paralyzed but it did and..."I stopped talking and tears silently made their way down my eyes and Kishan looked away and said

"No need to cry,how about you have dinner tonight with me in your room?I would love to talk when you."

"You don't have to pity date me"

I mumbled.

"Not a pity date but a sort of spontaneous blind date in a very non-romantic hospital room".

I giggled and stopped crying,"in that case i would love to have dinner with you."He helped me onto what looked like a dentist me a notepad and pen he sat down,

"What am i supposed to do with this?"

"Write down your goals and dreams"

"Dreams,goals?"I snort.

He rolls his eyes,"just do it"

I stare at the paper and click my pen.I carefully write on it and after i announce"done!"

Kishan siddles over and looks breifly at the has tears now running his cheeks and i prod him in a musceled arm."No need to cry"i mimic and he playfully glares at me.I smiled, finish the session and Kishan wheels me back to my room.

"See you at 6:00"He gives a parting wave and i talk to Toya for the rest of the day plus she admits she has been eyeing him exactly 6:00 he shows up and i nearly faint at th gorgeous sight of him.


End file.
